Drabble
by Annrob22
Summary: A one shot parody of NaruHina, NaruSaku, and SasuNaru...who will Naruto choose （ ）?


Drabble

This is how I feel towards the pairings NaruHina, NaruSaku, and NaruSasu or SasuNaru in this case. I love all the pairing but when it comes to cannon I'm NaruHina all the way :  
Fanfic wise, I love all of them because and mainly the plot. (Not the lemons mostly) for instance, NaruSaku has a full potential of a great plot, either a love triangle, one sided love story, or many more. You can tip that into your favor.  
When it comes to SasuNaru or NaruSasu (depending who's the uke or seme) I love there plot which to me shows the true meaning of love. I don't care if they're the same sex, I care about there true feelings for each other despite what we call it "gay" but I call it Yaoi （≧∇≦）the one I'm currently reading is called "Perhaps in another lifetime" and it's so good! It's an interesting story and I encourage some of you all to read it.  
And finally NaruHina which is my personal favorite （≧∇≦）they also have a good plot and story to them that makes you hope they get together in the actual story itself :) well I'm done sharing my thoughts on the following pairings, I'll let you read my silly one shot. All I can say is: Don't like don't read. Believe it （；￣ェ￣）  
This is random and totally made up from to the top of my head in less than ten minutes.

Warning: Languages are used in this story so beware.  
Slight Yaoi-ish actions but not deep.

" Naruto!" Hinata calls out at the training ground in the middle of the forest being surrounded by tall trees. The ground the two are both in was a wide variety of field of lush green grass. The blonde stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulders at the bluenette who was calling his name. His azure eyes darted at Hinata facing her light purple ones.  
She spoke again," Naruto-kun...there's something I have to tell you before you head off to your mission and I just can't hold it in any longer! More than three years I've been working hard for your acknowledgement of me. Every time you're near me, I blush at the sight of goofy smile and your warm laughter." a light pink color colored lightly on her cheeks," What I'm trying to say is, I wanna be by your side because I love you Naruto-kun!" Her heart was beating out of her chest, curious of what the dumbfounded blonde would say. His expression was shocked and confused. Before neither of them could continue a voice interrupted there encounter.  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah like whatever." Hinata turns around to see the person she dreaded to see. Her light green eyes glared at Hinata with a smirk on her face as she flips her light pink hair over her shoulders.  
'Why of all placed does she has to be here...'  
"Sorry to break this to you but, I love Naruto so back off!" Aggressiveness overtook her voice as she places her hand on her hip. Hinata's mouth fell wide open (along with Naruto) at the sudden confession. Sakura walked past the stunned Hyūga and stood a foot away from Naruto looking straight into his eyes posing innocent and cute as she can be.  
" Naruto-kun, back through our Academy years, I had always admired you from the corner. Shy as I was-" Hinata interrupted, "Hold the fuck up! That's a-"  
"Shuttup!" Sakura threw a rock at Hinata that she had found on the ground. Naruto,again, stood there not knowing what in the world is going on," what I'm trying to say is, I love you Naruto-kun!" A blush covered Sakura's cheeks leaving Naruto lost at words. Sakura slowly grew closer to Naruto realizing she's right infront of his face. Her lips were inching closer and closer to his, feeling his breath inhaling and exhaling out oxygen and carbon dioxide. Not for long before they could kiss a strong hand touched Sakura's shoulder that turned her around from Naruto and bitched slapped her across the face. The after effect made Sakura's knees grow weak resulting her to fall on the ground.  
" Get your kinky hands off of my Naruto-kun bitch! You had your fucking chance with him! You had opportunities but yet you chose the wrong fucking day to start this lovey dovey shit...AGAIN!" Hinata yelled at the pink haired kunoichi on the ground. Sakura wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth with her hand looking at the red stain on her skin. Then her expression grew pissed at the Hyūga saying angrily out of her mouth," You bitch!" Sakura slowly stood up dusting the dirt off of her shoulders.  
" Unlike you, I'm not afraid to show my feelings rather than being an underground stalker. All you do is stutter you illiterate talking ho!"  
"F-first off-"  
" 'F-first off'" Sakura mimicked Hinata's way of talking. The Hyūga heiress grew frustrated at Sakura.  
"Copy me as you like, the fact doesn't change! You don't deserve Naruto-kun! And also, when do you EVER call him 'Naruto-kun' and your last 'I love you'? Oh did you forget? Because last time I remembered you told Naruto-kun that you loved him! Look sakura, all you ever done is call 'Sasuke-kun'. That's why he karate chopped your ass in the fucking neck."  
"Heh, at least I'm not hated by my family you unwanted orphan!"  
" Bitch please I'm richer than you! Like me or not, Ritch biatch! " Hinata crosses her arms across her chest. Naruto politely steps in between the two heated battle," Uh, can I like...go and rescue Sasuke right now?"  
"No!" Naruto fell down with a blue aurora sulking in a nearby tree.  
" You think you're so better than everyone white eyes!"  
" Same to you. Your head so big, you don't have a forehead it's a five head you fucking jug head!"  
Sakura heard Naruto snicker from the sidelines until she gave him the deadliest glare you could ever get.  
"Just get out of my sight. Your hair reminds me of pepto bismol, nausea, heartburn, upset stomachs and diarrhea. You know what Sakura, you give me the shits." Hinata insulted while clutching her stomach acting like her stomach was in turmoil. Naruto emitted another laugh but tried to Shuttup before Sakura hits him.  
" I'm getting tired of your shit Hinata!" Sakura walked towards Hinata and pushes her hard. Hinata pushes her back resulting into another fight. This time Sakura had the advantage when she side swiped Hinata's feet making her fall on her ass.  
" I'm going to get Naruto-kun and there's nothing you can do!"  
" Sakura I just don't understand you! First you're all up on Sasuke's dick and sucking him dry and now you want Naruto's dick too? You're nothing but a bitch hopping ass slut!" Hinata pushed herself up from the ground brushing off the grass she has on her purple jacket.  
"Well...you could say that." Sakura said as she was walking towards the naive blonde before her. He was backing away from her but unknowingly tripped on a rock and fell on his back but his gaze never left Sakura.  
" And Hinata, there's no one to stop me now."  
"Hands off Sakura!" Said a deep voice that blocked her view of Naruto. The three both looked up at the image in awe as they both said in unison," Sasuke-kun"  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." He said chuckling to himself," But Hinata you're right about Sakura, she was sucking my dick and now she wants to suck Naruto's dick. Make up your mind Sakura!" The pink haired girl looked down on the ground from the embarrassment she's feeling.  
" But you left me Sasuke-kun and I missed you for so long!" Sakura rose up from the ground looking at Sasuke. He let out a "hn" and turned the other cheek.  
"You didn't let me finish," Sasuke looks at Naruto," Sorry ladies but I love Naruto."  
"WHAT?" Exclaimed the two girls. And to there surprise, Naruto blushes.  
"Sasuke it would be better if you at least go out with Sakura-"  
"Let me finish Hinata. I would go out with Sakura, but she doesn't have the necessities of what I need in a woman. Not to mention she has no titties to please me." Sakura let's out a gasp letting him know that she was offended." I would go out with you Hinata, even if you don't like me. You have the the breast and the body. But I my feelings for you isn't as real as I felt for Naruto."  
"Oh Sasuke-kun..." Naruto said under his breath, flattered at the things he's saying about him. Sasuke grew close to his crushes face.  
" Naruto, I admire the way you chase after me, even when I'm in the dark path. You're risking everything just to bring me back home. You were the only friend I had when my family was slaughtered and when no one lend me a helping hand. Even though we didn't speak to each other, I had always watched you knowing there's someone like me, who could feel my pain." Sasuke grabs Naruto's hands closing them in his grasps," that's why I love you Naruto-kun."  
A tear fell down Naruto's cheek at the beautiful words he said to him. Hinata and Sakura mentally facepalms themselves at the scene unfolding before them.  
"Sasuke, I felt the same way for you all these years." Naruto began but was quickly shushed by his teme in front of him.  
"Don't you cry or shed a tear." He licks the falling tear off of Naruto's cheeks. Naruto blushed at Sasuke who licked his face feeling his hot tongue on his skin.  
"But-"  
And was quickly hushed by a kiss from Sasuke.  
"WHAT IN THE FUUCK?!" Sakura and Hinata both said.  
"What is this? A fucking parody of some sort?! CHA!" Inner Sakura said inside of her mind. As for Hinata she had fainted at the two boys locking lips.'so...hot!'  
They finally stopped gasping for air.  
"Let's get out of here dobe." Sasuke said holding Naruto's hand.  
"Yeah let's leave teme." And the two lovers walked into the forest never to be seen again. Sakura just stood there. Puzzled and shocked.  
And then she suddenly screamed," WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?! A FUCKING PARODY ONE SHOT OF SOMESORT?!"

Fin. ️


End file.
